That Isn't Me II
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Cho and Ginny go and see a Harry Potter documentary and they comment on the problems, including the misrepresentation of Cho.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. AU and contains spoilers for all seven books. I am writing this before the sixth movie has been released in the theaters..._

**

* * *

**

That Isn't Me - II

_**(Cho)**_

Ginny Potter was out-and-about shopping for groceries, when she came across Cho. She smiled at the woman, quite happy to see her. "Did you hear that they are having a documentary on Harry's life? We already get to much publicity as it is…"

"I could go with you, if you want, and we can sneak you in so no one will recognize you,"

"I would like that… I've been hounded by the children all day. They say it covers up year five… so far, and they are planning to make the others in the coming years," Ginny said. "They're showing it at that theater over there… there is a place that only Wizards can go… it will be long, I guess."

So, Ginny and Cho went to go and see the Documentary of Harry's life. While they didn't find anything wrong overall, in the fifth film, they became appalled. Afterwards, Ginny said to Cho. "I can't believe they actually replaced the actress who played you in the documentary and then made you out to be this… this absolutely, what is the word for it."

"An absolute ditz and someone who cares more about popularity then anything else," Cho said. "I can't believe they made me to be that quite and that well mannered. It seemed as if I couldn't hurt a fly. That was a major insult."

"At least they made Ron and Hermione seem more like a couple then they are," Ginny sighed.

"Their marriage is still rocky, isn't it?" Cho asked.

"Oh yes, it is! Ron is still being a prat and Hermione is… well, now instead of just arguing, she's putting up with it, like mum does with dad, but… I don't know… Dad's was because he was scatterbrained. With Ron, mum tried to instill common sense in that head of his. Maybe the brain did that to him back in fifth year," Ginny muttered.

"Yes, well… I liked how Draco got his conked knocked by Hermione. Speaking of conks, where was Peeves! Seriously, we couldn't step anywhere without seeing them,"

"Oh, I heard a rumor about that… they removed him because they thought he was too scary," Ginny stated.

"Scary, Peeved? No way! I mean, scary is the Bloody Baron!" Cho said.

"Can you believe he actually killed the daughter of one of our founders?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean…? I hadn't heard that one,"

"Well, we found out in what should have been our seventh year. We talked to the Ravenclaw head ghost… she said that she had been killed by him because she refused her advances. I'm surprised you didn't know, as she was the daughter of the founder of your house,"

"My, no I never did hear that one," Cho said. "That makes both of them even spookier and kind of sad too. It rather reminds me of Cedric and me, but rather doesn't. I can't believe they down cast him that much… I mean, I was a lot more reluctant to go out with Harry because of my mixed feelings."

"And I notice you still aren't married," Ginny stated.

"I'm thinking of adopting," Cho said. "A Muggle born Wizarding boy with no parents, around the age of three or less. I'll name him after Diggory… he deserved to have a little boy."

"Just don't live too much in the past Cho," Ginny warned her.

"That documentary makes it hard, expesully with how much junk they got wrong,"

"Not to mention got left out," Ginny said. "But then, they do have time constraints."

"Yeah, but you would think that they would want to get the story straight… and put more detail into it,"

"Defiantly… I do love who they got to play Fred and George… I miss my brother, George even closed down their shop,"

"So I heard… what is the world without their practical jokes. Maybe eventually George will get back to it, but it will be awhile."

"Well, I'll see you later,"

"You too… and take care of those kids and husband of yours!"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Many people weren't happy with movie Cho for the fifth movie. She defiantly WASN'T the Cho from the books that all the readers had come to know and love. I have two others in this set, one about Hermione and Ron looking at the books, while the last will be Luna meeting Luna.


End file.
